Switchable lenses, such as intraocular lenses (IOLs) (e.g., pseudophakic IOLs, aphikic IOLs, or phakic IOLs (PIOLS)), contact lenses, and other lenses that are positionable before eyes of a subject can be used to correct the vision of the subject. For example, contact lenses and IOLs can include monofocal, multifocal, or accommodative configurations.
IOLs can include an optic element (e.g., lens) and haptic elements (e.g., arms or wings configured to aid in positioning the IOL). Such configurations can be limited to focusing either on near or far vision without selectively modifiable adjustment therebetween.
Therefore, manufacturers, users, and designers of IOLs continue to seek improved IOLs.